


You Know Einstein Married His Cousin

by liadela



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadela/pseuds/liadela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene that takes place in the aftermath of Sonny and Brenda's wedding, between Molly pulling Morgan to her room to do research and Morgan calling Michael to pick him up. Inspired by Molly asking Morgan to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Einstein Married His Cousin

_click taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap taptaptaptap clickclick taptaptaptaptap tap_

Morgan paces across Molly's room, frustrated and worried as Molly types away on her laptop. She's been at it for fifteen minutes, eyes quickly scanning page after page, occasionally stopping to scribble something in her notebook before moving on.

"Do you really think you're going to find anything?" he asks, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I already have," Molly says, still skimming over an article. "Now I'm compiling a list of the most commonly suffered injuries, both blast-based and explosive-based, from statistics published by the military. It's mostly head trauma and broken bones."

"Why do you need to know that?" he asks, stopping to stare at her.

"Because Sam is going to need us," Molly says, finally looking up at him. "We should be ready for anything so we can help her."

Morgan shoves his hands in his pockets and continues pacing.

Molly frowns and closes her computer, watching Morgan carefully. "Uncle Sonny will find Brenda. He loves her." Morgan gives no indication that he hears her so she stands, blocking his path and forcing him to look at her. "What is it?"

"My Dad was so happy tonight and then …" Morgan trails off, unable to finish the sentence. "I just wish I could do something," Morgan admits quietly.

She grabs Morgan's arm and pulls him to sit down next to her on the edge of her bed. "You are. You're staying out of the way so Uncle Sonny and Dante can find the Balkan. The last thing they need is to worry about us, too. We can help in other ways until they bring Brenda home and we have that big family dinner she promised."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You were at the wedding. Didn't you see the way they looked at each other? They finally have a chance to be together, I'm sure they're not giving up now. He'll find her," she says again.

"I guess."

"He will." Molly says, nodding definitively. Satisfied he's finally listening to her reassurances, she smoothes the front of her dress and let's her mind wander back to the wedding. She hoped one day to have her own epic romance end with such a beautiful wedding, like something out of a storybook. "You know, that'll be us someday," Molly says wistfully.

Morgan's brow furrows in confusion. "But we're cousins," he say slowly.

"No," Molly says quickly, "That's not – not that that's crazy. Cousins used to marry all the time."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Edgar Allen Poe, Franklin Roosevelt, even Albert Einstein married his cousin."

"Do you want to get married?" Morgan asked slowly.

"Yeah, eventually - not now. I'm much too young." Molly paused to think. "Of course, true love knows no age; Juliet was only thirteen when she fell in love with Romeo," Molly says, a faraway look crossing her face.

Morgan opens his mouth to say something but then closes it abruptly and shakes his head instead. He stands and starts digging into his pockets, looking for his cell phone. "Maybe Michael can pick me up."


End file.
